A tandem-type color printer having photosensitive drums for the ink colors black, yellow, magenta, and cyan is known in the art as an electrophotographic image forming device.
One such color printer that has been proposed includes a plurality of developing devices, each of which has a photosensitive drum; an intermediate transfer belt opposing the tops of the developing devices; and a cleaning unit disposed above the intermediate transfer belt for collecting residual toner deposited on the belt.
Consequently, maintenance of the cleaning unit must be performed separately from maintenance on the developing devices, making maintenance of the cleaning unit more difficult.